A Restless Night
by ShadowDragon1553
Summary: After finally being free of Morro all Lloyd wants to do is sleep. But when his dream becomes a nightmare it's up to the other Ninja to help him out. Family Love fic
1. Nightmares and Promises

**I'm not going to lie, this was terrible the first time I wrote it. This rewrite is to save myself from cringing each time I see this in my manage stories tab. And because it was my first fanfiction on this site so I couldn't just delete it.**

* * *

 **Third Person Pov**

As Lloyd settled into his bed on the bounty he let out a contented sigh, finally he was in control of his own body again. After being controlled by Morro for so long it was a relief to not be a prisoner within his own skin. And after relishing the feeling by hanging out with the ninjas earlier that night Lloyd had decided to call it a night long before the others. Choosing to rest as the adrenaline from the battle wore off the tired boy he settled in for the first good night's sleep he'd have the chance to have since Morro had possessed him. However, it seemed fate was not on his side for as Lloyd fell asleep his smile soon turned into a frown as his hope for a peaceful rest was ruined as nightmares quickly overtook his sleep.

His dream starting out normal enough as he found himself in a meadow. The bounty could be seen off to the side as he and the ninja trained in the grass with a game of tag. All of them laughing as the training turned into a game of tag that had everyone piled ontop of eachother by the end in an effort to not be 'it'.

However, while the ninja laughed dark storm clouds began to cover the once clear, blue sky. The happy mood ruined as the sun was blocked. Yet as the ninja all stood in order to return to the bounty the mood grew worse as Lloyd looked at his arms to see green slowly covering them. Before Lloyd could even scream he found himself once again trapped within his own mind as Morro took control. His willpower to fight the possession gone due to the sheer shock of Morro being back. Forcing Lloyd to watch as Morro began to attack the others, using the boy's skills to take down those he considered his family while Lloyd could only watch helplessly, unable to even scream at the horrific battle in front of him. The ninja being taken down one by one. His family being taken down one by one while Morro laughed in satisfaction, though he used Lloyd's voice to do it. Powerless, Lloyd watched as Morro set fire to the bounty as a final revenge act as the life Lloyd had grown accustomed to was destroyed.

Meanwhile, Kai had decided it was time to call it a night as the others were also getting close to retiring. Yet Kai was the first to leave the small celebration they had made after Lloyd, telling the others to not stay up too late as he headed for the bedroom the ninjas' shared. Planning to simply go to bed straightaway due to how late it already was and Kai deciding he didn't want to be a zombie tomorrow due to a lack of sleep.

Yet as he stepped into his shared room all plans of sleep were quickly dashing as he heard whimpers coming from Lloyd's side of the room. The red ninja heading over there without pause as his worry for the kid had increased exponentially since Morro first took the green ninja away. As he neared the bed he could see Lloyd was thrashing around as well as whimpering, his blanket tangled around his legs in his struggles as he was no doubt fighting against some night terror. Therefore the red ninja wasted no time in grabbing the boy's shoulders and giving him a fierce shake in order to wake him up from whatever was causing him distress in the dream world.

Lloyd awaking rather violently for as soon as his eyes opened he let out a heart-wrenching scream that could no doubt be heard throughout the entire ship. His eyes glancing around the room in panic before he noticed Kai, his instinct causing him to grab the red ninja. Burying his face in his shirt as he couldn't stop the tears that erupted as he remembered his dream. Kai simply hugging the green ninja as he rubbed soothing circled into his back. Knowing that Lloyd would need to calm down before he would be able to tell Kai what had him so worked up, though the red ninja already had an inkling as the what was the cause of the boy's distress.

"Kai? Are you two alright?" Zane questioned as he, Cole, and Jay were gathered at the doorway. The three ninja having heard Lloyd scream and come to investigate to ensure their youngest member was alright.

"Yeah, the kid just had a nightmare," Kai told them as Lloyd's sobs began to die down, the other ninja coming over as they crowded around the bed.

"Was it about Morro?" Jay asked as he sat next to Kai on the bed, Lloyd leaning away from Kai as he nodded his head, wiping his tears away.

"Are you okay?" Jay questioned, Lloyd giving him a blank stare in return, "right, obviously not. Sorry."

"It's fine," Lloyd spoke up, "I should be fine, sorry I worried you all."

"There's no need to be sorry," Cole interjected, "and we have a right to be worried about you kid. Because I doubt anyone would be fine after the experience you went through."

"Not helping," Kai interjected as Lloyd went silent.

"Sorry," Cole spoke sheepishly.

"What Cole means to say is that it's okay that you're still shook up. Morro was just defeated today, it'll take time for you to recover and no matter what we'll all be here for you while you do. There's nothing to be sorry for because Morro was not your fault nor was it your fault he possessed you," Zane spoke up in reassurance.

"But," Lloyd began to interject.

"No buts, it may have been your body Morro used but it wasn't you who was in control," Kai spoke, having guessed what Lloyd would try to say.

"That's true," Lloyd spoke hesitantly, " still, I'm scared that he might come back somehow."

"It's okay to be scared," Jay said, "but just remember that even if Morro does come back he'll have to go through us before he'll be able to even come near you again.

"Right," Kai, Zane, and Cole agreed.

"Thank you," Lloyd spoke earnestly.

"Don't mention it kid, "Cole spoke, "now try and get some sleep."

"But what if," Lloyd began before Kai cut him off.

"We'll be in the room with you the entire time, we'll wake you up if you have another nightmare." Kai told him.

"Promis?" Lloyd questioned, sounding more like the kid he once was than the teenager he was now.

"Promise," the four Ninja agreed together

And so Lloyd fell asleep for the second time that night, this time without worry as he knew he had his family there to protect him.


	2. Song Fic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lego Ninjago**

 **See author's note at bottom for more but, this is not a continuation of A Restless Night as that was only meant as a one-shot instead this is another one-shot and my first song fic.**

As Lloyd watched the ninja leave on their elemental dragons to take care of a smaller mission he smiled. He wasn't allowed on the mission because he was still recovering from Morro and was supposed to be resting. However, as he made his way to the training room that was the farthest thing in his mind as since both the ninja, Sensei Wu, Misako, and Nya were gone, they left to check on Steep Wisdom, it provided Lloyd with the perfect opportunity to do one of his favorite pastimes. Sing while training, I know it seems weird but by singing a song Lloyd found that he was able to focus better on training as it helped sharpened his mind. Coming into the training room he started looking for a song before coming to a stop at "Any Other Way" by We the Kings. Smiling again Lloyd hit play, walking over to the practice dummy he started training.

Hearing the lyrics about to start he sang along, **"I am wide awake, and I'm standing tall, up against the world, up against the wall. Between the love and hate, they can hardly wait, to watch the hero fall. You could give me hell, you could give me death, but before I bend, I will have revenge. Fire through my veins, I will fan the flames, until my dying breath."**

As he sang Lloyd was reminded of the Serpentine and how they had tricked him into thinking they were his friends before betraying him. He remembered how he had tried to get back at them with the other Serpentine but only succeeded in making more enemies. He could still feel the fire and heat in the volcano; he remembered the feeling of absolute terror he felt as the lava came inches away from his skin before Kai had saved him.

 **"Cause I will never go down any other way, I will never go down any other way. Gasoline pumping through my veins, dancing on top of the flames, I will never go down any other way. I will never go down any other way,"** Lloyd continued to sing as his punches became more precise as he continued to hit the dummy repeatedly.

Still Lloyd didn't stop his singing as he continued, **"Feel the poison now, slipping through my skin. I'm not giving up, but I'm giving in. To my darker side, to my every sin, so I can fight again," he sang before continuing as the chorus repeated, "You could give me hell, you could give me death, right before I bend I will have revenge, until my dying breath."**

Again Lloyd couldn't help but connect the lyrics with his past experiences. Instead of the Serpentine Lloyd was reminded of when he had returned to Darkley's school for bad boys only for the other students to attempt to turn him evil again. As well as, when the Overlord had captured him to drain his golden energy so that he could obtain a physical form. The way fear had returned to overtake him, almost consuming him before he had heard the ninja trying to save him, replacing his fear with anger. Channeling it as he unleashed his power on the ship to allow him to free himself and make his escape. So lost in both his memories and singing Lloyd took no notice of the four ninja who had appeared in the doorway, having returned early and left speechless as they watched Lloyd.

 **"** **Cause I will never go down any other way, I will never go down any other way! Gasoline pumping through my veins, dancing on top of the flames! I will never go down any other way, I will never go down any other way!"** he continued as he threw in some complicated kicks and punches, much to the other ninja's awe.

 **"** **Woah oh oh, Ohh oh oh, woah oh oh, ohhh, any other way,"** Lloyd sang, finishing the song up with a final kick that decapitated the dummy, leaving Lloyd panting a bit As he sat down for a well-needed break.

Unable to help himself Jay bust into the room cheering. "That was awesome!" he cheered which caused Lloyd to choke on the water he had started drinking.

"Jay!" Cole scolded as Lloyd coughed the water out.

"Whoops, sorry," Jay stated sheepishly as Lloyd's ears began to burn in embarrassment as the rest of the ninja came into the room.

"So um, how much did you see?" Lloyd questioned as Zane picked the dummy head off of the floor.

"See or hear?" Cole teased as the other ninja laughed a bit.

"So much for taking it easy huh kid?" Jay joined in as Lloyd's ears grew in there red hue.

"Alright that's enough," Kai scolded as he controlled himself before turning to Lloyd, "but kid since when do you sing during training?"

"More often than you think," Lloyd muttered under his breath.

"How often is that?" Zane questioned, hearing Lloyd's murmuring thanks to his Nindroid hearing.

"Um w-when I'm alone," Lloyd answered nervously as the other ninja stared at him, "it uh-it helps me focus."

"Singing helps you focus?" Cole questioned unbelievably.

"Actually music has been proven to help relax the mind and focus your senses," Zane butted in, "similar to the effects of chewing gum."

"See Zane gets it!" Lloyd shouted triumphantly.

"Okay we get it," Kai stated as he herded the other ninja out the door, "we'll leave you to it just don't strain yourself."

"I won't," Lloyd called as they left, shaking his head ruefully.

'Note to self,' he thought as he locked the door, 'never leave the door unlocked while training.

 **Wow that ended up longer than expected, I was originally going to have more of a point to this Fic but then it ended up as a, 'Lloyd is cute the other ninja are jerks' kind of thing. Go figure, anyways, for anyone following my other story 'Into the Land Unknown' it should be updated in a few days. Also, I have decided to turn this into a collection of one-shots rather than one story and so you can request a prompt! Anyone can submit one so long as they follow understand my rules for prompts. Which are: they will be at most a teen rating, nothing inappropriate (I know that's vague but eh), and I don't do many pairings. The only pairing prompts I will accept are for ZanexPixal and JayxNya. Also, the prompt may end up different than you pictured it in the Fic so keep that in mind! I'll try to get one prompt finished and posted each week but there may sometimes be delays. Thanks for reading and as always I will see you in the next chapter, Bye! (Yes I know I've been watching too much Markiplier so sue me) -ShadowDragon1553**


End file.
